


A Mistake

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian have been roommates and bestfriends for years. They have been flirting back and forth all the time, when one night it went a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

"Hey." Ian said as he stepped out on the balcony.

He just had sex with his roommate Mickey who has been his best friend and roommate for several years. They had been flirting back and forth and it finally happened. Ian was very happy but Mickey on the other hand was freaking out.

"This was just a one time thing. We never mention this, we don't tell anyone, we're not doing this again. Got it?" Mickey asked looking at Ian with wide eyes the cigarette hanging on his lips. "Why?" Ian asked shocked of how horrible Mickey thought this was. "Cause if anybody finds out I'll be..." "No! Why was this just a one time thing? I liked it you liked it." Ian interrupted. "No, alright? It was a mistake. It's never happening again! I mean it!" Mickey said throwing his cigarette off the balcony and going inside. Ian, of course, followed.

" But why? I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you. And I know you had a crush on me too." Ian said getting closer to Mickey. " How do you know about that?" Mickey asked a terrified look on his face.

" Mandy" Ian said getting close to Mickeys face. " I will literally kill that bitch with my bare hands!" Mickey growled. " Yea, I bet you will" Ian laughed.

" Now are you hundred percent sure it can never ever happen again?" Ian whispered and bit Mickeys ear. Mickeys breath hitched and he whined.

Mickey fucking Milkovich just whined.

" I mean, I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if it happened ones or twice... Every day." Mickey said. Ian laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
